


Planet Platypus 1

by Larissaloki



Series: Predator series [2]
Category: Marvel, Predators (2010), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Gen, M/M, Yautja
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 15:42:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17983958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larissaloki/pseuds/Larissaloki
Summary: Xeno porn ask again, but this is only if u feel like answering, cos I doubt you wanted to go that deep with porn, how did they meet? How did they fall in love? Do their friends approve? Is Steve a oomen or a yautja (I learned their name cos of you thanks)(this is an edited version and added to ask that I got last year)





	Planet Platypus 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey I am finally editing asks I got last year foutmy yautja verse, there will be bucky/Tony and even stuckony at times in this series. I will try and tag which paring is involved in each one.
> 
> This chapter is based before the heat mating in part one. This is the first meeting.

Since humans managed to develop the technology to be able to go further out into space, exploring the infinite galaxies and stars that are scattered among the dark space, filling it with many wonders and mysteries to be discovered. Despite being an Omega, Tony promised himself he would be one of the first to explore the new places out there. Looking for other lifeforms. 

Tony loved his group consisting of Bruce Banner and Janet van Dyne, the scientists that were there to take samples of the plants and dirt to analyse, using tech that Tony made to safely do so. He was happy that the other two never scoffed at his creations or tried to change his designs behind his back. They instead often marveled at his creation and praising his intellect and design. 

Thinking that the world isn’t inhabited by many species that could pose a major threat if they were careful, the group set about doing their jobs. Carefully collecting samples of plants and the dirt in different areas to analyse back at camp later, sweating in their protective suits they elected to wear when collecting samples from possible dangerous areas. 

Bucky and Steve saw from a distance a new craft come into the atmosphere of their hunting preserve planet, hunting season was over for now and they were just cleaning up their trophies and camps; when they saw this mysterious craft. Not one they recognised. 

Together, they volunteered as elites of the clan to check it out and find out what has arrived at this planet, something worthy of a hunt? Another similar species that used this planet that they didn’t know about? Swiftly they made their way through the jungle using their knowledge of the layout to their advantage to get through as fast as possible. Soon they arrive at the landing site of the new craft and decide to observe for a while, decide if the new comers are worth their attention. 

Hiding in the trees as they watch the oomans; much to their surprise, they didn’t think humans had this technology yet; make camp and explore the surrounding area, using small unfamiliar devises to take samples. Seemingly so far harmless stuff, the oomans they could see didn’t look like fighters either. Thin and smaller than the ones they prefer to hunt. 

As they observe silently from the safety of the trees, they notice that the smallest one, an omega, seems to be the one in charge of the group. Often showing the other two scientists the new stuff that the smaller one was familiar with, possibly the one to have made it? (their close, the equipment was designed by Tony and Helen Cho they later find out) As well as the improved perimeter and defense systems. A series of well placed sensors that will alert them of incoming creatures silently, on a monitor they will see what it is and be able to decide of it needs chasing off or can be left alone. 

When Bucky and Steve see these they can’t help but be impressed by this human and its creations, since the last time they saw human tech, it has advanced greatly. Something to perhaps bring up with their clan and look into doing more worthy hunts on earth again, now that they may prove more of a challenge. 

They decide to keep an eye on this group. There are a few armed guards that keep watch that they are itching to hunt but restrain themselves, not wanting to give away their position. 

As time goes on, the Yautja managing to keep out of sight the entire time using their camouflage tech, they use this chance to learn as much as they can as well, sending updates to their clan who had decided to stay away. 

They always found humans biology weird but intriguing, many times the Yautja have pondered over the sub genders of human beings. What makes an Alpha and distinguishes them from the Beta’s and Omega’s. The Los Angelos clan had studied these in much more detail, even working out how to use them to their advantage. 

Over time, Steve also watches as Bucky becomes more and more enamoured with the small omega of the group, who’s name they learnt was Tony. Seemingly attracted to the small Omega and trying to get closer to learn more about him, hiding by the tents to listen to their conversations, storing away as much as he can. Steve thought it to risky to get so close, opting to watch from a distance instead, but he couldn’t help the concern he felt for his comrade. 

Steve made it his mission to keep an eye on Bucky more so than the humans, he doesn’t want his friend falling for someone that had a high possibility of rejecting him. The species were very different biology wise, they had no idea if the could even procreate with each other, none of this however, seemed to deter Bucky from his interest in the omega. 

The first meeting between Bucky and Tony doesn’t happen until a month into being on this new planet; which Tony had declared its name as Platypus 1. No one took him seriously of course, but it was hilarious to document, Bruce could not wait to see Hank Pym’s face when he read the report. 

Tony took a trip out to a small water source, just a small walking distance from the camp, he was in charge of studying it and making notes of the waters ecosystems. Bruce would but he was analysing flower properties. As he bent over to take stuff out of a case with his back to the water, Bucky caught a good view of that pert tight ass through tight as sin shorts that made Bucky’s mind short circuit. Hands loosing their grip as it slackens, Bucky fall’s from his perch in his tree, landing into the water with a massive splash.

Jumping as he spins around , Tony gets his first glimpse of Bucky’s form as his camouflage crackles, sparks and ultimately fails due to the exposure to the water. Large, broad and muscular in size; much taller than most humans on earth, easily hitting past 7 ft tall. From the glimpse Tony catches, he can see dreadlock like strands coming from the head that’s a shiny metal in appearance. The skin he can see, looks dark yellow, beige and brown in colour. 

Stunned, Tony is frozen still as he watches this hulking form scramble out of the water and run off into the jungle.

That night, Tony keeps it to himself what happened at the water; as he puzzles over what species he had seen. Was it a threat? Was it something sentient that they could make contact with? Deciding to test this theory and throw caution to the wind, Tony goes back to the water the next day and the next and the day after that, sitting by the water and peering into the trees and taking food with him in hopes of luring the being out.

On the third day, Tony accidentally dozes off on a blanket under the warm sun. Bucky finally then gets the courage to come out of the safety of the trees and get a closer look at this alluring ooman sleeping recklessly out in the open. Bucky himself had returned each day but kept himself hidden, weary of showing himself to the ooman incase of a trap. 

Deciding to look at the contents of the open basket at the ooman’s side, which Bucky had seen him take things out of, he explores quietly and looks over each bottle and wrapped food. As Bucky was inspecting some cheese, Tony wakes up and watches him silently, trying to keep still to not be noticed. 

“So you’re who i saw in the water the other day?”

Jolting Bucky nearly flees right then. God this clan would be embarrassed by all the running away he’s been doing lately. Steeling himself Bucky forces himself to stay where he is, turning to look at the ooman and nods silently, Bucky is nearly 2000 years old and he knows some Human language from hunts in the past, enough to understand them at least.

One look at those molten brown eyes and Bucky was smitten. 

From here they start to communicate more, learning about each other and even some words from the other language. Bucky is careful to hide these secret meetings for as long as he can. But after two weeks, Steve finally catches him and has a stern talk with him to be careful, to be sure that these ooman’s won’t try and capture Bucky for study. Their species secrets cannot be revealed to outsiders. 

It takes some convincing for Steve to approve of this secret meeting between the two but after Bucky personally introduces Tony to Steve; well lets say Steve only knew the small bean for like 30 minutes but he would personally kill anyone that upset the lil lamb. Including Bucky.

They quickly learn that Tony is a clumsy, reckless genius as Tony keeps coming back with cuts and bruises from experiments, but always with a smile on his face as he succeeds in his latests experiments. 

Tony’s friends all have a mixture of emotions when they learn of the predators. Of course Tony would make friends with a species that could snap them in half without a single ounce of effort. Of course Tony would think their adorable when they are snarling at each other over territorial disputes. Bruce often questions if Tony hit his head as a baby when Tony coos over Bucky’s real face after it’s revealed- scaly looking skin with mandibles that flares out in four ways with even an inner mouth, reminding him of some vampire like things in one of the blade movies. 

Bucky also took to wearing anything Tony makes him with pride once the courting officially starts. Often showing off anything tech wise to his Clan with a smug click of his mandibles, many who are confused about why Bucky would choose a human but accept it because Bucky and Steve have always been the odd ones. 

Steve often punches Bucky in the mask for his smugness. The prick.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on tumblr and let me know what you think below or on tumblr! I have many asks to get through so subscribe to this series if want to see more!


End file.
